Come Undone
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. He'd unraveled her, taken her control, and watched her come completely undone. And Calleigh had enjoyed every second of it.


**So this is the first time I've tried a true PWP. And even with that, I can't keep things short and simple, lol. Nothing recognizable belongs to me, and I think with this one, I've filled my smut quota for the next ten years, heh.  
**

* * *

It was fuel to the already blazing fire, the heat of that sticky, humid July night. The night air was still, allowing no relief from the muggy heat. The air delivered to Eric's lungs each time he breathed was a mixture of the typical Miami summer night and the unique mix of scents that could only be classified as totally and utterly Calleigh.

His senses had been in overdrive for the entire evening. At first, his plans had been merely romantic. They both had the day off tomorrow, and Eric wanted to treat Calleigh to a romantic dinner, perhaps coupled with a walk on the beach before coming home and seeing what happened next.

And then, Calleigh had emerged from the master bathroom wearing _that_ dress. From his perch on the bed, Eric knew he was gaping at her, watching in awe as she spun and questioned innocently whether or not she looked alright.

Merely alright was the understatement of the year. The dress she wore was a simple yet slinky black one that held to her curves in all the right places, with a plunging neckline that made Eric's jaw drop. It looked as though it were made only for her, and she looked so perfect wearing it. And that was the point that his romantic evening began to shift.

The romantic dinner under the night sky went exactly as planned, minus the constant distraction that had clouded over his mind. For the entire evening, his eyes barely ever left her; he was entranced by her. In the humidity, her cheeks took on an extra flush, and her beautiful blonde locks began to curl around her face, framing it perfectly. And every time that Calleigh stood, Eric had to restrain himself to keep from following her and pushing her against the nearest wall, kissing her senseless, not caring who was standing around watching. He was certain that she'd put on the dress solely to tease him; to torture him all night long.

When Calleigh had proclaimed it too sticky, too hot for a walk on the beach, Eric had readily agreed, though his reasons for thinking it was too hot stemmed not from the summer heat. Instead, Eric had led her back to his car, his hand over the small of her back, feeling the electricity travel from her body to his. Her hips swayed tantalizingly as she walked, and Eric could already feel his pants growing tighter. So badly he wanted her; he wasn't exactly sure they'd make it all the way home.

But they had, and Eric had no idea how many speed limits he'd broken to get here. Behind her he stood on the doorstep, breathing her in and struggling against the dizziness that each of those breaths caused him. His lips still tingled from the kiss they'd shared just before getting out of the car, making him more and more impatient. As far as he was concerned, Calleigh was moving too slowly as she searched her purse for her keys.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, moving it away from her flushed face, and that was it for Eric. He couldn't take any more torment. Stepping closer behind her, Eric slowly traced his hands over her hips, taking time to really feel before his arms wrapped completely around her, drawing her back flush with his chest. He buried his face in her hair, gently nuzzling.

Calleigh gave a quiet giggle. "What are you doing, Eric?" she whispered, nearly lapsing into a quiet moan as Eric closed his lips over her earlobe, suckling gently before releasing it. She shivered in his arms as his lips traced downward along her neck. "Eric!"

"What?" Eric breathed, the warmth of his breath causing Calleigh to tremble, nearly dropping the newly found key from her grasp.

"Stop it," she hissed, though Eric could hear the pleasure in her voice, telling him the last thing she wanted him to do was stop. "We're still…in public…"

"Well, if you'd hurry up and open the door…" Eric suggested, his lips tickling her neck.

"It's a little difficult to do anything when you're…oh God," she trailed off, her eyes fluttering closed as he suckled at her pulse point, making her dizzy and nearly causing her to fall into his arms.

But the more she protested, the more Eric seemed to tease her. The continued assault of his lips along her neck sent a constant shudder through her body, causing her hands to shake far too much to even slide the key into the lock. With her free hand, she braced herself against the door, feeling her knees begin to shake as Eric's teeth nipped at her skin. "Eric…" she protested, though it was more of a moan.

Eric's only reply was a low growl, the rumbling sound melting Calleigh completely. Summoning up all the resolve she could muster, she managed to keep her hand from shaking long enough to slip the key into the lock and turn it. Before she knew what was happening, she was pushing the door open and Eric was pushing her inside. "Eric!" she giggled, feeling him tug at her dress. "What on earth has gotten into you tonight?"

"You," Eric replied simply, a smoldering look in his dark eyes. He allowed his eyes to rake over her body, taking in once more just how sexy she looked before him. An animalistic urge rose up within him, driving him to take her right then and there, but somehow Eric managed to push it away, at least for the moment. "What were you thinking, wearing this dress?" Eric growled low, the obvious lust in his voice sending a rush of moisture between Calleigh's thighs. His hands caressed slowly over the silky fabric that covered her, coming to rest at her hips. "Having to look at you all night in this was sheer torture, you know that?" he continued, and as his lips closed over her earlobe, Calleigh felt as though she might melt right into his arms.

She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her, making her shudder. Even after all this time, the very idea that she could make him like this took her breath away.

When she'd planned to wear this particular dress, honestly, it had been an innocent decision. Black was her color of choice; it could be simple and dressy at the same time. And since Eric had refused to tell her where he was taking her that night, she needed to wear something versatile like that.

Even when she'd put it on, Calleigh hadn't imagined the effect it would have on Eric. But when he'd finally seen her in it, his eyes had lingered unabashedly along her plunging neckline, along her curves held so perfectly by the black fabric. She'd quickly recognized the hungry look in his eyes; it sent shivers down her spine all night long, knowing he was looking at her like that.

She hadn't really thought it was too hot for a walk on the beach; she'd just wanted to get home to this. Because when Eric looked at her quite like that, it set her entire body on fire, a fire that could not be put out until she was laying beside him, breathing heavily as her heartbeat returned to normal. Just knowing how badly she needed him sent a rush of blood to her cheeks, tinting them pink, and it was then that Eric grabbed her and pulled her into him, crashing his lips into hers. Calleigh moaned immediately, her hands finding their favorite spots over Eric's chest. With one hand at her back, Eric buried the fingers of his other hand deep within her blonde locks, pulling her impossibly closer as he quickly deepened the kiss, already pushing her backwards, both of their bodies knowing the destination by heart.

In some impossibly tangled mess of limbs, they managed to make it to the bedroom, a trail of clothing left behind them – Eric's shirt left unwanted in the foyer, his belt and pants discarded in the hallway, just feet away from Calleigh's sexy black dress. Eric's boxers and Calleigh's bra and panties were all that separated them as they both tumbled onto the bed, each grateful they could finally stop concentrating on making it through the hall without stumbling to the ground.

Predictably, Eric immediately found himself on his back, the softness of the bed beneath him as Calleigh straddled him, her hands on his bare chest. There was a wild look in her emerald eyes, a look that always sent his blood rushing southward. Almost impossibly slowly, Calleigh lowered herself over him, a curtain of blonde falling around their faces as she kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his warm mouth.

As she kissed him, Eric brought his hands to her back, where his fingers struggled momentarily with the clasp of her bra. But quickly he grew frustrated; simply tugging at the clasp wouldn't do, and being unable to actually see it just made things that much worse. With a growl he broke the kiss, giving a pointed tug at the black fabric. "Off," he demanded.

Wordlessly, Calleigh straightened up, staring down at him as she straddled his hips fully. With slow – almost _too_ slow – hands, she reached behind her back and easily unhooked the clasp, her eyes never leaving Eric's as she slid the straps from her arms and quickly tossed the bra away. "It's not that hard," she teased, shivering as Eric's gaze shifted predictably to her uncovered breasts.

But before his hands could follow the track of his gaze, Calleigh ground her hips down against his, both of them groaning in unison. Even through two layers of clothing, the friction was amazing. "God, Calleigh," Eric breathed, his fingertips skirting over her hips and sides as his hands traveled to her breasts, gently cupping them. Calleigh sighed, arching her back as his touch centered on her sensitized nipples.

There were few sights sexier than Calleigh straddling him, grinding her hips almost frantically against his, but Eric couldn't deny that he had other plans, like bringing into reality a certain fantasy that he'd always had. A fantasy involving Calleigh and a pair of handcuffs.

Just the idea was enough to make him impossibly hard, but he'd done well about ignoring it until he was alone. That is, he'd done well ignoring it until just a couple weeks ago, when he'd watched Calleigh almost easily cuff a suspect twice her size. It was routine; they cuffed people all the time, and Eric had watched her cuff someone before. But there was just something about this time that was different; maybe the easy way she maneuvered the cuffs when she was the one putting them on someone, or maybe the playful, feisty smile she'd given Eric when she'd realized he'd been watching…

Whatever it was, it had sent Eric's fantasy spiraling into overdrive. He'd seen her on one side of the handcuffs; now Eric wanted _Calleigh_ to be the one cuffed.

The vision driving him, Eric removed his hands from her breasts, ignoring the quiet, displeased whimper that left Calleigh's lips. Instead, he trailed his hands behind her, over her smooth back. Gently he pulled her down to him, capturing her lips in their most intense kiss yet. Tongues tangling, lips bruising; it was distracting enough for Calleigh to let down her guard enough, and before she could protest, Eric quickly rolled them on the bed, breaking the kiss to look down into her stunned green eyes.

With all the strength she could muster, Calleigh attempted to flip them once more, missing their previous position. But any movement she might've made came to a complete halt as Eric lowered his head, his lips latching immediately to the spot just beneath her ear; the spot that always reduced her to a squirming, writhing mess. Calleigh cried out softly as he suckled, the sensation mixing with the tickle of his short stubble along her skin to send electricity sparking throughout her entire body.

Eric merely smirked, feeling her hands travel to his neck, pulling him even closer to her, guiding him. For the moment, he allowed her to enjoy the feel of having control, because he knew she wouldn't have it for long.

Tilting his head just slightly, he closed his lips around her earlobe, tugging softly. "You know what I wanna do?" Eric breathed. Calleigh squirmed beneath him, feeling as though every nerve within her body had been set aflame. Her voice had long since betrayed her; even if she'd been able to form a coherent thought, there was no way to make it spoken.

Slowly he trailed kisses and gentle nips back over her jaw and to the corner of her lips, but instead of giving in and kissing her like she so desperately wanted, Eric pulled back, looking down on her as her eyes came open, the emerald orbs dazed as she looked back at him.

There was a wild, crazy look in his eyes, and Calleigh shuddered hard as she felt his hardness between her legs, against her covered core. She squirmed again, desperate for more contact, more friction. And Eric did nothing to appease her; instead, he merely gazed down at her, a devilish grin on his lips as he watched her search desperately for relief.

Experimentally he thrust his hips against hers, reveling in the cry that escaped Calleigh's lips. That cry was almost enough for him; almost enough for him to tear the rest of their clothing off and give both of them what they wanted, but the thought that had seized him since they'd made it to the bed made it easier to hold onto his sanity.

Closing his eyes for the moment, he concentrated on the feel of Calleigh's fingers as they brushed featherlight over his back, her nails scratching here and there over his muscles. He'd always loved the feel of her hands on his skin, anywhere on his body. The sensations were enough to drive him wild, and with a fervor that soared from deep within, Eric lowered his head with a quiet growl, capturing her lips in a possessive, greedy kiss. Her tongue dueled fiercely with his as one hand moved upward, pulling at the back of his neck. She wanted more of him; more, more, _more._

One hand occupied, the other moved slowly south over Eric's body, taking in the feel of each muscle in his chest and his abdomen as they rippled beneath her touch. She loved the feel of his body under her fingertips; always had, always would. As Calleigh's hand wandered further south, the feel of his skin was replaced by the waistband of his boxers, and Calleigh grinned against Eric's mouth, formulating a plan in her mind.

The hand at the back of his neck quickly joined the one at his waist, and sneakily, they both slipped beneath the fabric of his boxers, seeking him out and finding him immediately. Her deft fingers wrapped around him, and Eric couldn't help but jerk above her, breaking the kiss long enough to suck in a sharp hiss of air. Calleigh grinned devilishly, pumping her hands slowly along the length of his shaft. "Somebody likes that," she teased, satisfied with the groan of pleasure that left Eric's lips.

Eric opened his mouth to retort, but as Calleigh gave him a gentle squeeze, all that left his mouth was a strained groan. Thanks to Calleigh in that dress of hers, his mind had been plagued by naughty thoughts for most of the night. There was no way that Eric could ever survive much more of this. He gasped as he felt her thumb swirl around the tip, and that was all the torture Eric could take. Now, it was her turn.

"That's enough," he breathed against her lips, one hand slipping beneath their bodies to capture her wrist. Calleigh protested as he pulled her hand away from him, pinning it gently above her head. Quickly he snagged the other wrist as well, and he kept them both pinned just above her head. Calleigh squirmed beneath him, trying to free herself, though she stalled as Eric captured her lips once more in a deep, bruising kiss.

While Calleigh was preoccupied, Eric reached experimentally out to his left, wondering if he could actually do this without removing his lips from hers. He couldn't help but grin evilly against her mouth as his fingers closed around the metal of the handcuffs on the bedside table, just where he'd left them. Without once breaking the kiss, Eric quickly and quietly threaded the handcuffs through the slats on the headboard, and before Calleigh could even realize what was going on, he deftly locked one cuff around her left wrist, locking it into place.

The telltale metallic click registered in Calleigh's ears, and her eyes snapped open as she slowly realized what was happening. She squirmed against Eric, but his lips would grant her no reprieve from his kiss. One wrist already restrained, and she shivered as she felt the cold steel quickly latch around her other wrist, rendering her hands completely useless.

With a cry of protest, Calleigh managed to turn her head to the side, finally breaking free from the kiss. She pulled at her hands, only to find that she could only move them a few centimeters – Eric had effectively cuffed her to the bed. "What the hell, Eric?" she panted, still breathless from the intensity of his kiss.

Eric couldn't help but sit back, gazing at her, as though admiring his work. "That's what I've always wanted to do," he said quietly, reaching out to her. Slowly, he drew a fingertip over the swell of a breast and over her abdomen, watching closely the way Calleigh squirmed and struggled against her restraints, beneath his touch.

Calleigh clenched her fists, tugging at the handcuffs, though she knew it would be to no avail. "How did you even – where – how?" she stuttered, squirming as Eric's touch skimmed over the lacy hem of her panties.

He smirked, lowering his head, dropping a quick kiss to her hip. "I was running late today," he murmured, his mind preoccupied by Calleigh's movements, her whimpers as he touched her. "You know that," he added, a teasing fingertip tracing the lightest path over her inner thigh.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she whispered breathlessly, the tantalizing contact driving her crazy already.

Head down, Eric lowered his lips once more to her soft skin, leaving a trail of hot kisses over her abdomen, between the valley of her breasts, over her neck as he crawled over her body, leaving one last kiss at the corner of her lips. He looked down at her, feeling his arousal grow as his eyes took in the way she nibbled at her lip, trying to hold onto her last sliver of control. Her hands were pulled taut against the handcuffs, trembling against the restraints. "You might want to relax, gorgeous," he murmured, a grin at his lips. Before Calleigh could protest, he gave a smirk and ground his hips into hers, causing any words at her lips to dissipate into a low moan. "I was running late today," he continued, reaching out to stroke her cheek with a thumb, "and when I came in, I just tossed my stuff down so I could get dressed. Conveniently," he paused, winking, "my handcuffs ended up on the bedside table."

"Conveniently?" Calleigh repeated, disbelief plain in her voice. "Please, you planned this."

Eric merely gazed at her for a moment, grinning at the faint, playful sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle which belied the annoyance she tried to show. "Maybe I did," he relented, shrugging nonchalantly. "But not until you tormented me all night long by wearing that dress. I couldn't _wait_ to get you home…"

Calleigh couldn't help but shiver at the unconcealed growl of lust in his voice. His face lingered just inches above hers; she was dying to lock her hands around his neck and pull him down to her, bringing his lips roughly to hers. She wanted to rake her nails over his back; she wanted to know that she had the control, the ability to flip him over onto his back when he least expected it. With her hands restrained, she had none of that. By instinct she kept tugging at the handcuffs, ignoring the growing smirk on Eric's lips. "Let me go, Eric," she demanded, trying her best to glare up at him, though the way his hips moved rhythmically against hers made it hard to do anything but moan.

Despite her reservations, Calleigh found herself growing more and more aroused, to her surprise. She didn't like having her hands restrained; she wanted to touch Eric. She wanted to tug at his short hair as he kissed her; she wanted to scratch down his back with her nails, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. Not having the use of her hands was torture.

But even Calleigh couldn't deny the shiver that raced down her spine at the thought of letting Eric have his way with her, letting him do whatever he wanted, without being able to stop him or guide him with her hands. She wouldn't be able to stop him when it all became too much for her body to take, and the thought thrilled her just as much as it frightened her. But to let Eric know that would be to play into his game far too easily. She felt his hot breath on her skin, and she tugged once more at the handcuffs, at this point not sure what she really wanted. "Eric…"

He lifted his head, removing his lips from the path he'd been kissing over her throat. His eyes were wild, and Calleigh knew for sure that this was something he'd fantasized about. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, gazing deep into her dazed emerald eyes.

As he'd expected, Calleigh tried to sidestep the question. "Eric, what –"

"Just answer my question," he interrupted, reaching a hand up to where hers were restrained. Gently he slid one cuff out of the way, just enough for his thumb to trace circles over the underside of her wrist. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Eric," she murmured, still unsure. "But I –"

Effectively silencing her protests, Eric closed his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. "You know I would never hurt you," he whispered against her lips, his thumb stroking the slightly flushed skin of her cheek. "Just trust me."

Calleigh didn't reply verbally, but her eyes said plenty. Eric smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, his fingers already teasing at the underside of a breast.

Clenching her fists slowly, Calleigh struggled to come to terms with the situation. She couldn't deny that there was a part of her that had grown even more turned on at the thought of surrendering herself to Eric. But without the use of her hands…she had no control. Trying to ignore the soft circles his fingers were tracing over her breast, Calleigh swallowed hard, her eyes not meeting Eric's completely. "What if…" she trailed off, her cheeks tinting a very light pink.

"What if what?" Eric asked, gently stroking her hair. As much as he wanted this, he wanted even more for Calleigh to be comfortable with it. If she was still having doubts about letting go of her control like this, then Eric knew he would uncuff her immediately.

But there was a glint in her eyes that gave Eric the impression that she wasn't exactly against this, and as she opened her mouth once more, her words confirmed that. "What if…I want to touch you?"

A low, rumbling chuckle escaped Eric's lips, and he couldn't resist the urge to lower his head, gently nipping at her jawline. "That's too bad," he teased, tracing a finger over Calleigh's breast. Calleigh breathed in sharply as his touch ghosted over her nipple, sending a spark of electricity through her entire body. "Tonight, I do the touching."

To emphasize his point, Eric gently pinched at a nipple, eliciting a shaky gasp from Calleigh. He did it again, and she arched her back, trying to push herself closer to him. With a devilish grin, Eric lowered his head, peppering kisses over the valley between her breasts, feeling her body shudder as she breathed heavily, shakily. He heard the rattle of the handcuffs, and Eric couldn't help but smirk, knowing she wanted to guide him.

For now, he relented, happily giving into what she wanted. Slowly, Eric kissed his way outward, gently suckling and nipping occasionally at her breast as he did. Finally, he closed his lips around a nipple, gently grazing his teeth over it. Calleigh squirmed beneath him, a soft whimper escaping her lips as his tongue lashed over it, while at the same time he teased the other one with a finger and a thumb.

"Eric…oh…" she mumbled, an endless shudder consuming her. It was almost too much sensation; if she only had the use of her hands, Calleigh knew she would be clutching at his face, pulling him upward for a kiss. But as her hands were currently restrained, Calleigh could only clench her fists and try to hold on as Eric's lips worked their magic, showing no mercy as those lips slowly kissed their way to her other breast, repeating the same, torturous treatment with that one.

While his lips were otherwise occupied, Eric's hands slowly inched downward, their exploration of Calleigh's soft skin hampered by a barrier of lace. As sexy as Calleigh looked in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, all Eric wanted to do was get them off of her. Deftly, Eric hooked his thumbs into the sides of the fabric and quickly eased them downward, smirking as Calleigh eagerly lifted her legs to help.

She looked even sexier now, in his reality, than she had in his fantasy. "God, Cal…" he muttered, his eyes unabashedly raking over her perfect body. With the lightest touch, he reached out and brushed a knuckle over her thigh, his eyes locking on the expressions on her face. She bit her lip, a soft sigh escaping her, followed by the softest murmur of his name. It was all Eric needed, and he lowered himself over her once more, pressing a soft, reverent kiss to her abdomen, feeling as her stomach fluttered beneath him.

Lips kissing, tongue tasting every inch of her skin, Eric slowly crept downward, feeling Calleigh tense even more with every inch. The closer he got to where he knew she wanted him, the more plentiful her whimpers became; the more her body squirmed beneath him, and as he fought to draw out the exquisite torture, Eric moved even slower, even stopping abruptly before he crept back upward. Calleigh whined in protest, but Eric merely grinned. "Something wrong?" he teased, the palm of his hand resting motionlessly on her inner thigh.

Calleigh glared, clenching her hands in their restraints. "Stop teasing," she pouted, her eyes closing in anticipation as Eric's hand moved just the slightest, tiniest bit. "Eric…"

He snickered. "Baby, I'm just getting started teasing you," he replied, his warm breath against her skin. Dipping his tongue in her navel, Eric smirked as Calleigh arched beneath him, her hands once more tugging at the handcuffs. His fingers were still just barely brushing her core, and he knew Calleigh was getting frustrated. If not for the cuffs, Eric knew her hands would be at his head, or grasping at his wrist, demanding more contact, trying to direct him where she wanted him to be.

But tonight, Eric made the rules. Eric was the one in control, and he planned to take advantage of every last second of it. As he lavished her taut stomach with kisses, he relented just a tiny bit to her pleading whimpers, deepening the exploration of his fingers just barely. Grazing her entrance, Eric smirked as he felt her shiver, hips wriggling as she tried to push herself closer to his touch. "Impatient?" he quipped, resting his chin on her stomach, gazing up at her.

It was so tantalizing, seeing him resting on her stomach, but unable to feel the prickliness of his hair against her fingertips. Her fingers itched to touch him; guide him, even. But she couldn't do a thing. She was powerless.

Powerless, and extremely, _dangerously_ aroused. His touch was so close, yet so far away. Calleigh could feel the moisture gathering between her legs, and God how she wished he would let her go. "Eric…" she whined, fruitlessly tugging yet again at her restraints.

But Eric only laughed, teasingly nipping at her hip. "You should save your energy," he quipped, his low voice rumbling against her sensitized skin. Calleigh glared at him, and Eric knew that if she had the use of her arms, he'd be the one on his back right now. The idea only made him grin wider; he was stealing Calleigh's control, and there was nothing she could do about it. "You know, I kinda like you like this," he murmured, choosing to tease her more instead of relieving her. Snickering, he crept his way upward, hearing the exasperated whisper of his name that escaped her lips. "I like being the one that gets to have all the fun for once," he added, his face hovering mere inches above Calleigh's.

"Oh please," Calleigh murmured, rolling her eyes. "Like I _ever_ hear you complain –"

Eric was tired of _her_ complaining. Actually, no, he wasn't, but he couldn't resist surprising her, hungrily claiming her mouth with his. The unvoiced end of Calleigh's thought quickly dissolved into a moan as her lips were covered, and she couldn't help but let her eyes fall closed as their tongues mingled.

As his tongue darted in and out of her warm mouth, Eric's hand found its way back to Calleigh's center, pressing against her just enough to grant her a bit of momentary relief. Calleigh whimpered into the kiss, shuddering as Eric's fingers deepened their caress by fractions, his fingertips gently probing her core.

Damn Eric for his knowledge of her body; he knew exactly the touches that would send her flying over the edge, the touches that would leave her breathless and begging for more. And now, with his every intention bent on teasing Calleigh until she was driven completely out of her mind, Eric used his vast knowledge of her body to_ avoid_ all of those spots, only brushing over them occasionally. To feel him touching her so intimately was arousing in itself, but his fingers were so close and so far away from where she wanted them.

Tearing her lips away from Eric's, Calleigh turned her head to the side, struggling to catch her breath. The attempt was useless though; as soon as she could breathe in deeply, Eric's thumb brushed her sensitive clit for the first time, and Calleigh's eyes fluttered closed as her breath left her shakily. "God, Eric," she moaned low, feeling a warm flush envelope her entire body.

"Feel good?" Eric breathed in her ear, his lips brushing over the lobe. Calleigh shivered as she felt his warm breath over her skin, reducing her only possible reply to a quiet affirmative whimper. Eric grinned, ever so lightly increasing the pressure on her swollen nub, making her squirm wildly beneath him, her breath leaving her in short pants.

Yeah, Eric _definitely_ liked Calleigh like this. And he loved knowing that he had this effect on her. The immaculately controlled woman from earlier in the evening was gone. The woman with the perfect hair, in the perfect dress, with the demure, sweet appearance in public had been transformed to the woman beneath him – tousled hair, flushed skin, unashamed to squirm and whimper and cry out for him…

She never failed to take his breath away, that was for certain. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly fall even more in love with her, the ground would fall out from under him yet again, sending him falling even farther for her.

His thumb traced maddening circles over her clit, driving her just short of insane with his slow, deliberate movements. Any other time, Calleigh's fingers would've wrapped around his wrist, either to pull him away or hold him in place, and now that she was physically unable to do that, it drove her crazy. His name left her lips on a quiet, needy whisper, one that sent a rush of Eric's own blood rushing southward.

Her hips bucked against him, desperately seeking more contact, and just before Eric thought her impatient squirms and needy whimpers would undo him, he relented, deciding it was time to give her a bit of relief. Lowering his head, he caught her bottom lip between both of his, gently tugging at it for just a moment. As Calleigh's eyes finally fluttered open, the emerald orbs were dazed, pleading for more. And this time, more she would get.

His eyes never leaving hers, Eric finally slipped a finger inside her, grunting in anticipation as the depth of her arousal was made even more evident to him. His cock twitched as he felt her slick moisture, and he cursed the tight confines of his boxers. Calleigh sighed as he moved in and out slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly.

Calleigh cried out when a second finger joined the first within her. She shuddered and squirmed, but Eric merely grinned down at her, pumping his fingers just as slowly as his thumb had circled her clit. His pace was absolutely infuriating, but at the same time it felt so insanely _good._ "Eric…oh…" she moaned quietly, her back arching as he pushed his fingers deep. Eyes closing, her hips picked up the slow rhythm, lifted against his hand as he pushed in.

A light sheen of sweat had formed over her heated body, making her flawless skin glisten in the low light. Eric licked his lips appreciatively before latching them over the pulse point in her neck, sucking greedily. Calleigh whimpered, and for a second Eric expected the familiar feel of her nails at the back of his neck, gently scratching as she pulled him even closer to her. Instead, he heard the clink of metal as Calleigh tugged at her restraints, and Eric couldn't help but think that maybe this time, just maybe, he could live without feeling her skillful hands on him.

And the more she moaned and writhed in pleasure, the more Eric knew it was worth it.

He gave a low growl, her reactions arousing him even more than he'd thought possible. Watching her let go of her control, letting her body take over as it searched desperately for release…it was all Eric could do to keep his own control; to keep from shoving his too-small boxers off and taking her right then. It would satisfy them both, but tonight wasn't about immediate satisfaction, not at all.

Fingers still moving, Eric pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her lips before slipping his way downward once again, stopping to suckle at the pulse point of her throat, to nibble his way across her collarbone, and finally, to lave hungry kisses over her breasts. Tongue teasing, teeth nibbling, lips suckling; sensations all combining to drive Calleigh out of her mind with need, with lust. She arched her back, but as soon as she did, Eric tore his mouth away from her. He stilled his fingers within her, watching amusedly as Calleigh struggled in displeasure, not happy with the abrupt full-stop Eric had imposed. "Eric…"

With a devilish grin, Eric slipped his other hand between them as he peppered the lightest kisses down her abdomen. "Shh, just relax," he teased, brushing his thumb over the swollen nub of her clit. He did it again, though this time with more pressure, _unrelenting _pressure, and the cry that left Calleigh's lips was almost enough to undo him.

"Relax?" she repeated, incredulous. Swallowing hard, she fought to hold back a cry, a moan, a plea. "I can't – how do you expect – oh _God._" Her body shuddered hard as Eric lowered his head, slowly touching his tongue to the swollen nub of her clit. Calleigh cried out, her arms tense and shaking against the cuffs that held her back. Desperately her nails dug into the palms of her hands, unable to grasp at anything else, wishing she could at least twist her hands enough to grasp at the pillows.

She thought he couldn't do anything else to drive her further out of her mind, but she was quickly proven wrong once more. His lips closed around her swollen nub, snickering as the tiny movement brought Calleigh's hips up from the bed, her back arching as her body fought for release. But it was still far, far too soon. Releasing her with a chuckle, Eric turned his head to the side, nipping lightly at the inside of her thigh. "Be still," he commanded, his eyes sparkling as he gazed up at her flushed face.

Calleigh panted, her green eyes dazed as she struggled to make sense of his words. "Be…still?" she gasped, biting her lip as he crooked his fingers inside of her, sending a jolt through her body. Her thighs jerked involuntarily, and Eric stared up at her, a playful look in his dark eyes.

"Don't make me cuff your feet down too," he teased, the heat of his breath over her core making her shiver with need.

"You wouldn't," Calleigh whispered breathlessly, glaring down at Eric, a fire in her eyes like he'd never seen before.

Eric lifted an eyebrow in challenge. "Try me," he whispered devilishly, his eyes glinting. Before Calleigh could retort, Eric closed in once more, covering her nub with his lips. Rapidly he flicked his tongue back and forth across it, feeling as Calleigh's body went rigid, a cry of his name leaving her lips. But before Calleigh could enjoy the sensations too much, Eric pulled back, finding himself deeply affected by the moan that escaped her. "I know where your handcuffs are," he continued, watching her closely as she struggled to catch her breath. "I could stop what I'm doing and go get them."

"No!" Calleigh whimpered, flinching in embarrassment at the single word as it left her lips in a cry of near panic. She couldn't help it; it drove her mad, but Calleigh knew that right now, Eric could pull anything that he wanted from her lips, whether it be a plea, a beg, or a cry. She was completely at his mercy.

Staring right into her emerald eyes, Eric lifted a brow, a smug grin creeping across his face. It was times like this that she really wished she could use her hands. If only she could clasp her hands around his neck and direct his lips back to hers, or perhaps she'd try something bolder, like slipping her hands into the boxers he still wore. The evidence of his arousal against the now tight fabric made her shiver in anticipation, and she itched to wrap her fingers around him, wiping that smug grin away from his lips with just one firm stroke.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Calleigh licked at her parched lips, noticing the way Eric's eyes darted to her tongue. "No," she repeated, her voice a smidgen calmer this time, though her impatience and desperation still shone through. "Don't…don't stop…"

Eric smirked, loving the way he'd reduced calm and controlled Calleigh to pleading. "Are you going to be still, then?" he teased, delivering a playful nip to her thigh.

Predictably, Calleigh twitched, obviously fighting her body's urge to squirm. "Eric…" she whined, drawing his name out in that Southern drawl.

If Eric possessed only one weakness, it would be Calleigh's sweet accent. Hearing her name in that soft drawl never failed to draw a shiver along his spine, and within seconds he couldn't help but give in, letting her have what she wanted. Slipping his fingers back inside, Eric once more pulled her swollen nub between his lips, suckling gently yet determinedly, fighting the urge to give in completely. He knew exactly where he wanted her; he wanted her to stand right at the edge, unable to fall unless he gave her that extra push. It was the game she played far too often with him; now, it was her turn.

Increasing the speed and pressure, Eric couldn't help but grin as Calleigh's head fell back, a low, throaty moan escaping her lips. Her knuckles were white under the force of her clenched fists; her lips parted as she struggled for oxygen, breathing so hard and in such quick gasps that her the room began to spin around her. Whimpers of Eric's name came more and more quickly, the pitch of her voice increasing as the rush of an impending climax began to overtake her.

And Eric still had a few more tricks up his sleeves. He chuckled deviously, knowing that the low rumble sent vibrations straight through her core. His fingers curled within her, and Calleigh yanked so hard on the handcuffs that Eric feared for a moment that she might rip them right away from the headboard. Her thighs quivered as he drew her closer and closer to the edge, and her walls clenched erratically around his fingers.

And then he stopped.

Just like that, his lips and fingers were gone, leaving her empty and oh so unsatisfied. "Damn it, Eric!" she cried in frustration as she jerked angrily at the handcuffs, irate that her path to release was once again hampered. His grinning face was suddenly hovering mere inches above hers, and Calleigh vaguely thought that maybe it was a good thing that her hands were restrained, for in her haze of sexual frustration, she wasn't quite sure what she would do to him.

As for Eric, he knew exactly where Calleigh was, for he himself couldn't take much more either. He was painfully hard, his cock throbbing more and more with every cry that left Calleigh's lips, with every squirm of the lithe body beneath him. He ground his hips harshly into hers, letting her feel exactly what she did to him, how she affected him. Lowering his head, he claimed her mouth with his own, swallowing the moan that escaped her lips. He kissed her hard, his tongue aggressively darting between her lips.

One more time he thrust his hips against hers, and Calleigh turned her head to the side, effectively breaking the kiss as she struggled for breath. "Eric…" she gasped, wanting him, _needing_ him. "Please…"

The single word was the last straw for Eric, and finally he wriggled out of his confining boxers and kicked them away, leaving them unwanted and forgotten somewhere in the floor below. Finally no barriers were left between them, and as Eric felt the uninhibited heat of her core against him, he shuddered above her, knowing Calleigh wasn't the only one pushed near the breaking point.

Hesitating for a moment, he lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, watching as her tongue immediately slipped out, tracing over the spot where his lips had just been. "God, I love you," Eric growled, the simple motion turning him on even more.

He knew already that neither of them would last very long, and for once, Eric didn't tease. His dark eyes never leaving her darkened emerald ones, Eric took a deep breath and thrust in deeply, letting out a deep groan as he felt her wet heat surround him completely. Calleigh cried out beneath him, the quick movement startling her. Her body went rigid and she bit her lip, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Slowly, Eric craned his neck, pressing a kiss to one of Calleigh's tense, shaking arms. "You okay?" he managed to ask, despite the fact that he was so close to losing his own control.

Calleigh let out a deep, steadying breath. "Yeah," she murmured, playfully lifting her hips against his. Eric sucked in a breath, the sudden movement making him throb within her. "Are _you_ okay?" she teased, watching the expressions roll over Eric's face.

Gazing down at her, Eric saw the glimmer in her eyes. Even though she was the one cuffed to the bed, Calleigh thought she had gained the upper hand, just because of his moment of weakness. He would just have to prove her wrong, then. "Oh yeah," he replied with a smirk, after he'd taken a moment to compose himself the best he could.

And then he pulled back, withdrawing from her warmth completely. Calleigh whimpered, not appreciating the sudden emptiness. "Eric…"

With a grunt, Eric pushed back in, savoring Calleigh's cry combined with the rattle of metal from the handcuffs. Quickly Eric settled into an unpredictable rhythm, never letting Calleigh grow too complacent. Her taut arms tugged tightly at her restraints as Eric teased her with quick, shallow strokes. With each stroke, she writhed beneath him, trying to pull him deeper. Her whimpers and cries grew progressively more frustrated, and Eric watched with a grin as she clenched and unclenched her fists rapidly.

Just before he thought Calleigh would implode with frustration, Eric thrust deep, burying himself completely within her warmth. "God, Eric," Calleigh moaned, a shiver encompassing her entire body. Her eyelids fluttered, and her chest rose and fell erratically as she could never quite catch her breath.

Eric liked that reaction; liked it _a lot._ Quickly he returned to his rhythm of short, shallow strokes, occasionally mixing in a deep, hard thrust, giving them both what they wanted. As more of his strokes became deep thrusts, the rhythm they'd fallen into grew progressively faster, their hips crashing together over and over, the sounds of moans, cries, whimpers, and grunts filling their ears, neither quite sure from whom each sound came.

He could see that Calleigh's wrists were growing red, but she made no complaint about it. Her pink tongue slipped between her lips, struggling to moisten them, and Eric couldn't resist lowering his head, crashing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as his thrusts quickly grew more and more frantic.

He was close, oh so close, and he could tell that Calleigh was right there with him. And in that moment, Eric decided they'd both waited long enough. Reaching a deft hand between their slick bodies, Eric quickly found what he was searching for. One touch of his fingers to her swollen nub was all she needed, and suddenly her climax was crashing over her, hitting her _hard_. "God, _Eric!" _she cried, yanking desperately at her restraints as her entire body spasmed, lost in the sheer intensity of her climax.

Her walls convulsed around him, squeezing him so tightly that it took his breath away. Just the feeling of that, combined with the sight of her beneath him was enough for him; there was nothing sexier than the sight that filled his vision right now. With a low growl, Eric thrust hard, once, twice, and a third time before his own climax overtook him, his entire body shaking with the force of it. "Calleigh…" he mumbled, once the most violent spasms had passed. Lowering his head, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hips still moving erratically against hers.

It was the most intense climax that either of them could remember, and as the last of the waves ebbed away, such a deep exhaustion flowed in, both of them left feeling completely drained, yet completely satiated. Eric nuzzled gently at Calleigh's neck, his lips softly caressing her skin before making his way back to her lips, kissing her slowly.

As he broke the kiss, Eric slowly pulled out of her, hearing Calleigh whimper softly at the loss. Affectionately, he reached out with one hand and stroked her hair, while the other hand grabbed the key from the bedside table. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked gently, unlocking the cuffs and releasing Calleigh's wrists, frowning at the redness of her skin.

Immediately Calleigh stretched her arms, smiling as she did so. "My arms ache," she replied coyly, slowly massaging them. "But I'm okay. More than okay," she added, her cheeks tinting slightly.

Eric grinned, gently reaching out and taking both of her hands, lifting them one by one to his lips. "Your wrists will be sore in the morning," he murmured ,pressing soft kisses to the reddened skin.

Calleigh shrugged sleepily. "I don't care," she replied with a satisfied sigh. "Eric…that was…wow." She really had no words to describe how she felt. Over the moon, on cloud nine; all the expressions that perfectly described the feeling seemed so trite to her; too artificial.

With a sigh of his own, Eric lay back, gently pulling Calleigh into his arms. "I'm still just blown away that you trusted me enough to do that," he said cautiously, hoping he didn't give the impression that he thought she didn't trust him at all, because that wasn't what he meant.

Luckily, Calleigh caught his intended meaning. Resting her head on his chest, she listened as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "I trust you with everything," she murmured softly, lacing her fingers with his. And, after tonight, she knew for a fact that she _did_ trust him with everything, even when it came to her tightly-held control. Eric was the only one she would let go of it completely for.

He'd unraveled her, taken her control, and watched her come completely undone. And Calleigh had enjoyed every second of it. Instead of being frightening, it had been completely liberating, freeing. Her mind, often cluttered with a mix of personal and professional nuisances, was blissfully clear, with the exception of one blinding thought.

Calleigh would have to let Eric take control more often.


End file.
